


Sea Cruise

by recycledmedia



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Old man Rhythm is in my shoes <br/> No use sittin' here and singin' the blues <br/> So be my guest, you got nothin' to lose <br/> Won't you let me take you on a sea cruise"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Cruise

**Author's Note:**

> episode - Murder at Sea Fun on a cruise ship. :)
> 
> This vid was completed in 2002 and can be found on our 1st compilation and on the 1st S&H compilation.

Stream at You Tube:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PkmZ8LEhxKg

A catalog of our vids can be found at www.southroad.com/rms. Megaupload links are no longer active.


End file.
